Now
'''About''' ''Now & Forever'' is a Cambridgeshire-based serial drama that launched on ''Writers Express'' on 2 September 2017, produced by [[Ben_J Productions]] and written and created by WX Forum Member '''Ben''' - who credits himself as Ben_J in episodes. ''Now & Forever'' focuses on the everyday lives of a variety of folk living in the fictional town of Rosborough, and surrounding districts Fairview, Chipston and Lower Barkley, all of which are also fictional. The soap, like reigning winner of Best Soap and Best Project [[Behind Closed Doors V2|Behind Closed Doors]], is set in real time, and one episode may occasionally cover more than one day. This enables the project to reference real life events when necessary. Talking about launching his first original continuing drama Ben said "I'm hugely excited and hugely nervous to be launching my first original soap in equal measure. By the time ''Now & Forever'' gets underway, I will have been a WX member for almost year, so it does feel like the right time. Still, it's daunting, especially since both TD (These Days) and BCD (Behind Closed Doors) have become so established and are just both so consistently bloody brilliant! (laughs) how annoying! But that can be a good thing too I suppose, as it forces me to raise my bar and work harder. I do feel there's a market for N&F as it's different to any other current material on the forum - I'm looking forward to this new challenge, but am going into it with no expectations - if it's meant to be, it will be, if not - I'll keep trying! Ben settled on using '''NAV''' as the project's official code after deciding not to use 'NAF' due to its similarity to the British Informal word 'Naff' a word defined as something 'Bad, poor or inferior' by Colin's English Dictionary! Of course, the members of WX may decide that NAV is just that (laughs) but Ben is sincerely hoping not! As of '''2 September 2017''', the series has aired '''ONE''' episode. '''Premise & Title Card''' ''Now & Forever'' was conceived around Spring 2017, born as Ben fell in love with the projects on the forum at the time - These Days & Behind Closed Doors, and became hungry to have a soap/contuining drama of his own. He bashed around a few ideas, but NAV just felt like - as hackneyed as it is to say - 'the one' Although the series may be referred to as 'Now and Forever' occasionally, it is officially stylised as ''Now & Forever.'' The title card is a blurred-out depiction of a n unknown British town, which is representing Rosborough. Although only blue is featured in the title card, green also runs through the project's design, this is shown through the 'Features' that are officially released, as well as the Episode Cards, which feature a green rounded rectangle as part of the design. '''Episodes''' The first episode entitled 'I Hate You Don't Ever Leave Me' was published on '''2 September 2017.''' This initial outing saw the first appearances of regular characters Crystal Torres (Demi Lovato), Seth Matthews (Jack Derges) Charlotte Matthews (Nicola Walker), Mandy Bailey (Fay Ripley), Emma Jones (Kimberley Nixon), Jason Bailey (Jassa Ahluwalia), Sandra Jones (Lesley Sharp), DC Rachel Woodward (Nicola Stephenson), DC Robbie Eastwood (Wilson James), Emily 'Skye' Horton (Emmer Kenney), and Kieran Matthews (Dominic Power) An appearance was also made by recurring character Kyle Morris (Luke Bailey) '''Notable Dialogue''' S01 E01 (2 September 2017) ''Rachel to Robbie'' "Yeah well, newsflash - nobody's perfect - like Jessie J said" '''Current Cast'''